New Stranger
by TinK313
Summary: trunks comes back from the mirai timeline with a friend. Who is she and why does he get this funny feeling around her? MTOC first fic be nice.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I don't own dbz. Boho ;(  
  
So I had thought of this story a while ago but had trouble writing it. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Trunks wait up!" exclaimed Goten. "Sorry Goten..."BOOM! "What was that?!" asked Goten. "Lets go see." The two demi-sajins ran to where the noise came from.  
"Trunks your back its so good to see you!" said Bulma while hugging her son. "Hey mom nice to see you too." said Mirai Trunks. "Mom who's he?" asked chibi Trunks. "Trunks this is trunks." Answered Bulma. "But I'm Trunks." stated the younger boy. "I'm you from the future, and a different timeline." said Mirai Trunks. "Well, well look who showed up". Vegeta then came out of the shadows. "Hello father," said M.Trunks, "oh ya almost for got..." "You ALMOST forgot about me.". Then a girl with long black hair that spiked at the end tied back with a light blue head band with two long spiked bangs hanging out, she had black eyes, and wore a light blue tank top, jean shorts, a necklace with a purple jewel, and a yellow arm band. "Mom, dad this is Vanessa."  
  
I'm not good at cliffhangers. 


	2. chapter 2

O.k. the story still doesn't have a title so please help! Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz. Here's the story  
  
Chapter 2  
"You!" said stunned Vegeta, "look... like... Lady Veronica". "And who is that Vegeta?" asked Bulma. "That would be my grandma, the high mange on Vegetasei, lady Veronica." answered Vanessa. "So the that would make you saijin right?" asked C.Trunks. (a/n From now on I'm to call the chibi that.) "Yep, I bet you want to here the whole story so here it is, my grandma sent both my mom and my dad no a mission to a planet two days before freeza came, then a war broke out on that planet when I was five so my mom sent me away in a pod that was supposed to take me to earth but I landed on the planet where the grand ki lives, I lived there for a while then the ki's decided that I go to Earth. I landed in the middle of a fight with the androids, that's how I met Trunks." After she finished gotten finally caught on and decided to speak "COOL I can't wait to tell Gohan!" he said while bouncing up and down. Vanessa walked over to him and put both hands on his shoulders. "No Goten this is going to be a surprise okay so you can't tell Gohan." "Okay." He said disappointingly. "Well now that your done explaining lets go inside so we can find you some rooms to stay in." said Bulma.  
  
****************** NEXT MORNING *************  
  
"Ready to go?" Asked M.Trunks. "As ready as I'll ever be." Answered Vanessa. "Okay then lets go." said M.Trunks. They both headed to... Author: Cliffy yay. I'm so glad I got this chapter done. Next chapter there is a little Gohan torcher (sp). Gohan: hey why do you want to pick on me? Author: because its fun Gohan: not for me! Author: that's the whole point! Gohan: R and R 


	3. chapter 3

Author: still no title. Oh and I'm not very good at spelling so there might be some mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz.  
  
Author: last chapter, "Ready to go?" Asked M.Trunks. "As ready as I'll ever be." Answered Vanessa.  
"Okay then lets go." said M.Trunks. They both headed to...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So what class room are we in again?" asked Vanessa, while walking down the hallway of Orange Star High School.  
  
"Room 203." Answered M.Trunks. They both stopped in front of the door.  
  
"I'll go in first, then when they call your name go in." said M.Trunks.  
  
"Okay." Vanessa replied nervously.  
  
'Man she looks cute,' thought M.Trunks 'Wait what am I thinking!'  
  
While Trunks was mentally slapping himself Gohan was trying to stay awake.  
  
His (Gohan's) teacher was lecturing the class about doing their homework (I hate that lecture!). When the teacher finally said something interesting.  
  
"Class today we have two new students. The first is Trunks Briefs." Gohan looked way beyond shocked. ' WHAT WAS BULMA THINKING TRUNKS MY BE SMART BUT HE'S ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD!' Gohan thought.  
  
"Come on in Mr. Briefs." said the teacher.  
  
"Hello." Said M.Trunks.  
  
"Mr. Briefs got perfect scores on his entrance exam just like Mr. Son you can all learn from him. Now tell us a little about your self." Said the teacher.  
  
"Well my friends call me Mirai, and I like martial arts." said M.Trunks.  
  
"Now please take a seat." said the teacher. Trunks walked up the stairs to the seat behind Gohan, who had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
After M.Trunks sat down he had one thing on his mind 'I wonder how V is doing?'  
  
"Are next student is Vanessa Mange." Enounced the teacher.  
  
OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM  
  
'I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this!' Thought Vanessa while waiting to be introduced.  
  
"...Miss. Mange." said a person from inside. ' Okay here it goes.' She thought. Vanessa opened the door and walked into the classroom.  
  
Every guys jaw dropped when they saw her, all but two Gohan was lost n thought and trunks was angry 'why are they looking at her like that, she may be very cute but, wait where did that come from.'  
  
"Miss. Mange also got a top score on her exam. Now tell us about your self." Said the teacher.  
  
"Well I like dancing, singing, and martial arts." Said Vanessa.  
  
"Well now please take a seat." said the teacher.  
  
Vanessa walked up the stairs and sat next to Trunks.  
  
Nothing interesting happened most of the morning until LUNCH.  
  
######################################################  
  
Author: so not a lot of gohan torcher (sp) this chapter.  
  
Gohan: YAYA!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: But there might be a little next chapter, I am also thinking of making a prologue.  
  
Goten: Read and review!  
  
Author: where did you come from Goten? 


	4. chapter 4

Author: thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long to add this chapter I've been way busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yes lunch every saijins favorite class.  
  
Gohan, M.Trunks, and Vanessa were looking for a good spot to have their lunches. They finally found a good spot near a tree and started to eat when Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa decided to join them.  
  
By the time they reached the three saijins (which was two minuets) Gohan, M.Trunks, and Vanessa were all sitting and patting their stomachs, and were catching up on things. Then Gohan said:  
  
"Man Vanessa you eat like one of use."  
  
"That's because I am one of you." Replied Vanessa. Gohan just stared at her in shock.  
  
"Okay here's the story..."she started.  
  
"Hey guys can we sit here?" asked Videl.  
  
"Sure." Answered Gohan. Videl sat next to Gohan; Erasa sat between Trunks and Gohan, and Sharpner sat next to Vanessa.  
  
Videl started asking endless Questions to Gohan, Erasa latched onto trunks' arm, and you can't forget poor Vanessa who was so lucky to sit next to Sharpner.  
  
"Ya know, I was trained under Hercule himself in martial arts." Bragged Sharpner. Vanessa was trying not to bust out laughing.  
  
Sharpner went on and on about how great he was for a while trying to impress Vanessa which only made her annoyed.  
  
While Sharpner was going on and on Trunks was trying really hard to control his anger.  
  
'How is she not strangling him yet? I would, man he is soooo annoying! I hate people like that, and I know for a fact she does too. Like the time she almost killed Hercule because he wouldn't shut up. Vanessa looks great though. She looks so beautiful right now. WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT! Man, don't tell me ... I LIKE HER! That so can't happen she's just my friend.'  
  
BBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
M.Trunks was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly. Then Sharpner left, as did Erasa because they were in different rooms. Videl how ever was in the same homeroom as the trio. Here's the conversation on the way to the classroom.  
  
"THANK YOU KAMI!!!!" said Vanessa "I thought that he would never shut up!"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Said M.Trunks, while opening the door.  
  
"I was this close, but your mom said no powers." Said Vanessa.  
  
"What powers?" asked Videl, giving Gohan the death glare. Which caused him to laugh nervously.  
  
"Oh that well that ..." Gohan started but was interrupted by the teacher Mrs. Finkle.  
  
"Every one quiet down!" yelled Mrs. Finkle.  
  
Last Class %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Class I have an announcement to make this Friday is Hercule Satan Day so we will have various events taking place that day, which includes a dance." Announced Mrs. Finkle.  
  
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
"Now remember to do your homework or you will have to listen to another lecture!" yelled Mrs. Finkle as the students left. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Author: So tell me what you think and I might update sooner!  
  
Gohan: Why would they do that the story doesn't even end with a cliffhanger?  
  
Author: *going through cabinets* now ware did I put the frying pan?  
  
Goten: In the dishwasher  
  
Author: thank you Goten  
  
Gohan: READ THE STORY!!!!!!!!! FOR MY SAKE!!!!!  
  
Author: don't forget to tell them to review! *Holds frying pan above his head*  
  
Gohan: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. author's note

Author: Okay this is just an author's note.  
  
Gohan: we can see that.  
  
Author: Oh Goten could you get my frying pan please  
  
Gohan: Okay, okay tell them what you need to, just don't hurt me!  
  
Author: PLEASE REVIEW! I also need some help writing romance because I'm not to good at it.  
  
Gohan: you can say that again.  
  
Author: Oh Goten!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: I...I mean keep going.  
  
Author: I forgot what I was going to say thanks to you! Oh now I remember I'll update as soon as I get three more reviews. BYE! 


	6. chapter 5

Author: sorry it took me so long to update. I went on vacation then my computer was being stupid and I couldn't get on. Thank you to the people that reviewed!  
  
Gohan: TinK313 does not own dragonballz  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Great now we have to listen to Hercule's 'I'm strongest guy in the world' speech." Wined Vanessa. She hated Hercule for taking Gohan and Trunks's credit, also the fact that he never shuts up.  
  
The trio made their way to their lockers (which were strangely all in a row) and got all the books they needed. Vanessa though did not take any books out of her locker.  
  
"Ah, Vanessa don't you have homework?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
"But we got loaded!"  
  
Vanessa just shrugged and said "I read the teacher's mind and found our homework, then did it in class."  
  
"YOU WHAT!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Gohan its not that big a deal, she's always been able to do it but decides not to in respect of peoples privacy." Stated Trunks.  
  
They started walking and Vanessa explained to Gohan about her past along the way.  
  
"Okay, it kind of makes sense now but I have one question." Said Gohan while they rounded the corner. "Shoot." Said Vanessa.  
  
"How come I couldn't sense your ki?" asked Gohan.  
  
"A magic field." Said Vanessa.  
  
They got out of the school and were about to take off when...  
  
"Hey Vanessa!" yelled Erasa in her girlie voice. "Videl and me are going to go shopping for dresses wanta come?"  
  
"Uhh, dresses for what?" asked Vanessa.  
  
"For the dance of curse." Said Erasa.  
  
"Ohh, umm." Shuddered Vanessa. 'I hate shopping! I have to find away out of this.' ::Help me!:: she mouthed to Gohan and Trunks.  
  
"S she can't she has to... help me and my mom with a new invention." Said Trunks.  
  
"I'm sure you and your mom can do without her, come on what do you say?" said Erasa while dragging Vanessa away. ::I Tried:: mouthed Trunks.  
  
A couple of hours later  
  
The door opens to the balcony. Vanessa walks out.  
  
"I can't believe it takes 4 hours to find a dress." She whispered harshly.  
  
"Believe it."  
  
"Who... Who said that?" Said Vanessa in a panicky voice.  
  
"Me," Vegeta said while walking out of the shadows. "Have you told my son about the prophecy?"  
  
"No, I don't want him to feel different around Me." she answered while walking to the railing and looking up at the stars. "He's been so nice to me all the time, I don't want that to end."  
  
"You may want to tell him sooner." Stated Vegeta while he was walking through the door.  
  
"He may be right."  
  
"Huh, oh hi python." said Vanessa. A purple 5'6" man with curly blue hair and a muscular build. (I have writers block so you can think of the rest of the details.)  
  
"You have till Friday at 12am till you are relocated." Then he vanished.  
  
' Well at least he kept the old date next Friday. So I have one week this should be interesting.' she thought.  
  
Author: Ok that chapter sucked  
  
Gohan: Oh ya  
  
Author: don't you have to go on a date?  
  
Gohan: oh crap! Bye  
  
Goten: Since Gohan left can I help?  
  
Author: ok Goten 


	7. chapter 6

Author: okay, hears the story. Oh and thanks to Wild-Roze you really gave me some confidence!  
  
Disclaimer: let me check... no I don't own it. Boohoo!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vanessa's dream:  
  
A little girl was in a large room with thousands of books. "Well your still here." A little boy unruly blonde hair holding a very large book stepped into the room.  
  
"I'm waiting for my daddy. Have you seen him?" asked the little girl, while twirling around a piece of the necklace, around her neck, with her finger.  
  
"Why yes, I have he was in my way while I was going over here so, I had him taken to the dungeons." Said the boy while walking toward the girl.  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong, why did you do that?" asked the girl scared of what he would do next.  
  
"I don't care if it was fair or not, now put your tail on the table!" he said in an angry tone.  
  
"Please don't make me it hurts." She pleaded.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
So she did as he said 'I hate it here, the only reason I have to be here is because of that dumb prophecy everyone makes a fuss about, well here we go.' She put her extremely beet up tail on the table, he razed the book and...  
  
WACK  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Real world  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Shhhhhh, quiet down its ok. Its ok." Trunks said while trying to soothe Vanessa. She had been tossing and turning all night. "It was just a dream, its not real." He said. He was holding her close and couldn't help but realize nice it was to have her in his arms.  
  
'But it was real, why did that come back I thought that I pushed it away.' She thought.  
  
"Come on we can go downstairs and talk about it over some ice cream." Said trunks.  
  
"K" said Vanessa. They both got up and headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want?" asked Trunks while opening the freezer.  
  
"Sherbet." Answered Vanessa. Trunks came back with three tons of ice cream. They both sat down on the couch and started eating.  
  
"So you want to talk about it now?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Not really." Said Vanessa.  
  
They sat on the couch and talked and ate the ice cream until they both fell asleep.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
In a dark space ship out in the moon's orbit, A man with unruly blonde hair wearing a dark blue outfit and a crown was sitting in a room starring at the Earth.  
  
"Soon very soon she will be mine, then I will be able to control her and the universe."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((  
  
Author: sorry it took so long to update I have finals coming and I'm graduating soon so I won't be updating all that soon. Gohan: well then shouldn't you be studying now  
  
Author: Oh ya right bye!  
  
Gohan: R&R 


End file.
